Chloe Bennet
Chloe Bennet portrayed Daisy Johnson/Skye/Quake in the TV series Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. She also portrayed Agent 33 impersonating Skye in the episode "Love in the Time of HYDRA", an LMD of Daisy Johnson in "Self Control" and "World's End" and an Framework version of Daisy Johnson in "Code Yellow". Significant roles *Tess in Intercept (2012) *Hailey in Nashville (2012-2013) *Yi in Abominable (2019) Quotes *"If anyone sees a trailer for ''Captain America, you'll notice that SHIELD is a huge part of what is happening in the movie, just by all the talk of SHIELD and all the SHIELD logos everywhere, so definitely there's a crossover of things happening. I can't tell you how much, but I can tell you that it is insane." *"''It will heavily affect our characters, I think. Everyone, definitely go see ''Captain America 2 and then you're going to definitely want to watch our show before and after." *"''The person is awesome, but I cannot tell you who it is. The person walked into the trailer and I screamed and I started freaking out and I jumped on the person, and I didn't know them and then I was like, 'I saw you driving once,' and then that person got a little weirded out. Our fans particularly will like a certain guest star that is coming up soon." *"I was in hair and makeup the day we shot it, basically. Laughs No, they told me probably about two days before, but I found out and kept it a secret, which is really impressive for me, like two weeks beforehand. I thought I was She-Hulk for a while, so I've been working out a lot. No, they told me pretty last minute." *"I don't think I should tell you, which though because I think they're the comics they're going to pull from. But yes I did do my research and went and obsessed over Daisy Johnson for a while after." *"'' It's a lot of with her hands, you know? People think it's really awesome. And it's really awesome post-production once you have powers but while you're shooting it, nothing feels more dumb than pretending that you're awesome with powers and not having any powers at all. You're just in a room with a bunch of dudes with cameras and you're just pretending to have earthquake powers and that's just a little weird. But it's really, really awesome. I haven't seen anything yet but I'm sure it's awesome once everything's done. You have to have a lot of trust in the rest of production at that point." *"''It's nice for someone as lazy as me. I really love stunts, and I think there's still an element of stunts that are going to happen for me incorporated with earthquake powers. It will be fun to explore the diversity of what that even means coming up." *"'' Yeah! I am! I really want that really bad, like a jumpsuit. I mean, it's annoying to have to pee in, but it's really fun to just have. We'll see her dealing with the loss of Trip. I think she feels extremely guilty over that considering he went down there to save her and then he died. It's a lot of her figuring out that, “Oh, when I got upset down there, an earthquake happened, and I keep getting upset and that may be happening again.” It's her exploring whether or not it is her that is creating these things, and then her dealing with what she has to tell the team, because people who have powers, from S.H.I.E.L.D.'s perspective, are put on the Index. That's not really a place she wants to be, I don't think. It's dealing with admitting to her family. It's kind of like she's coming out almost as a superhero to her S.H.I.E.L.D. family and moving forward from there." *"''Some people react in a good way and some people react in a bad way. I can't give you any specifics but it definitely, what's the expression? Throwing a wrench into things? Is that it? Yeah, that's kind of what happens. Let's just say that he was definitely right about how once you change, things aren't going to be the same and people aren't going to treat you the same way. There's definitely a level of discrimination against Inhumans. I wouldn't say that she turns to him but I would definitely say that their relationship changes a little bit." *"The comic book version of Daisy Johnson has very short, Miley Cyrus-esque hair. We wanted to stay true to the comic book character fans love; I wanted to please them but also make sure there was still some movement and length and sexiness in the hair." *"It does. It definitely does. I didn't think it would but when I put on that outfit, when you put on a onesy, and then you wear gunbelts, and gauntlets, it definitely changes things. It changes the way I walk. I feel a little bit more like a bad ass. But what I'm trying to do this season is you know, she is a bad ass but, Simmons is a bad ass. I wanna redefine what badass means, because everyone's always like 'OMG your so much more bad ass now', and it's like, I don't think just kicking ass means badass, I feel like a lot of the people I know that are real badasses are women, and their sensitive, their emotional, and that's badass to me. Being able to communicate, and to have gone through things, and you still have been able to stand tall, and be themselves, and that's what I think is badass. So, I'm trying to keep that going as well as getting to do awesome action stuff." *"I don't know. People who make movies for Marvel, why don't you acknowledge what happens on our show? Why don't you guys go ask them that? Cause they don't seem to care! The Marvel Cinematic Universe loves to pretend that everything is connected, but then they don't acknowledge our show at all. So, I would love to do that, but they don't seem to keen on that idea." *"The two people who knew she ready to succumb to Hive are both dead, so no one else knows. There must be a moment coming up in the next season where she reveals that. I think she feels like she can't get close to people because wherever she goes, death follows. That hit home with her, especially this time." *"Yeah, we pick up right around 6 months later. She's gone rogue. She's hurting. She is in pain... I think her way of protecting the people she cares about, Coulson and the team and S.H.I.E.L.D., is to really isolate herself. I think she feels like when she gets close to people they die or something bad happens to them. Wherever she goes, death follows." *"I think I can say I have not been working with our dear cast as much as normal. And I've spent some time on the east side of LA... at night..." *"Gabriel is wonderful and fits in perfectly with the cast, and I'm excited to see where they go with it. All the powers so far have been really rooted in something that Fitz and Simmons can always explain. I'm curious to see how they tie in a flaming head/skull on fire, and how they explain that with science." *"I think we see that at the end of the season with her ability to kind of leap or fly. And so she's become even more powerful. But that doesn't come without a cost. I think you'll see right away the repercussions of her powers not being monitored by S.H.I.E.L.D. and you really see how S.H.I.E.L.D. is necessary for people with powers" Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot cast